medusaprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters with the Medusa Gene
Fourteen years ago, scientist William Fox implanted four babies with the Medusa Gene - a Gene for psychic abilities. Now dead, his experiment left a legacy - Nico, Ketty, Ed and William's own daughter, Dylan - who have each developed their own distinct and special skill. Initially, brought together by government agent, Geri Paterson, the four made up the Medusa Project - a secret, government-funded, crime-fighting force. However, after learning their mentor had betrayed them, the Medusa Teens fled the country. On the run, they discovered the existence of two young people with the Medusa gene: Cal - Nico's half-brother - who can fly, and Amy - Ed's sister - a shapeshifter. Temporarily based in Australia, various factions are now battling for control of the teenagers' lives. Their parents, who want to separate them and hide them away with new lives and identities, face opposition from the government, which is keen to make fresh use of their psychic skills. However, Nico, Ketty, Ed and Dylan are determined to investigate claims that a drug conveying the same abilities as the Medusa Gene have been developed - and are making plans of their own . . . There are currently six characters who possess the Medusa Gene. Nico * Nico's Medusa ability is telekinesis. He is described as cocky and charismatic. He is also described as fit or sexy, with olive skin and dark " chocolate brown " eyes. He can also be known to be very very horny. His mother was Italian and his step-father, Fergus, is the head teacher of the Fox Academy, where Nico, Ketty, Dylan, Ed and Amy go to school. Fergus Fox is the uncle of Dylan, making Dylan and Nico step-cousins. In the fifth book, it was revealed that Avery was Nico's biological father, making Cal his half-brother. Nico is going out with Ketty, but his friends initially thought he was going out with Dylan. Ketty * Ketty's (Short for Keturah) Medusa ability is precognition. This happens in either visions (while she's awake) or dreams (obviously while she's asleep). Ketty enjoys running and wanted to run in a Scotish marathon. Her parents work in Singapore, and she and her brother Lex are both adopted. She proves to be slightly over-reactive. Ketty had a relationship with Ed O'Brien, but it was fairly short because they both soon realised they were better off as friends and because she wanted to be with Nico who turned out to want to be with her all along. She doesn't care what other people think, and wears 'comfortable' clothes. She hates to use her physic abilities as she reckons it's horrid to see the future and not be able to change it. Dylan * Dylan is the daughter of the scientist William Fox, who created the Medusa Gene. Her Medusa ability enables her to protect against physical harm. She likes shopping, and most boys see her as 'attractive', with her long legs and long, red hair. Up until the age of fourteen, Dylan lived with her aunt, uncle and cousins, though she didn't get on very well with them. Dylan's quite sarcastic and aggressive. In the fourth book, she started going out with Harry Linden, her godfather's (Jack Linden) son. In the fourth book it is also found out that (spoiler alert) Geri killed both of her parents. When Dylan finds out about it, she does everything in her power to find the evidence she needs to get her arrested. Ed * Ed is Eden's ex-boyfriend . But secretly Eden is going out with Doris but Ed doesn’t know. * Whilst at a training camp in Spain, he met a girl who he liked, called Luz, but she ended up being killed. Ed also likes Ketty, but she decided they were better off as friends, even though Ed still liked her. He wears chinos and neatly-pressed shirts, earning him the nickname 'Chino Boy' from Dylan. In the fifth book, it is revealed that of his sisters, Amy, has the Medusa Gene too. Ed hates to use his abilities because he hates to see what people are thinking, as he thinks it's wrong. However, he grew to be prepared to use his powers to help the team. Amy * Amy is a shape-shifter, whose power was revealed in Double Cross. The rest found out about her power when they were in France. She took Geri Patterson's form to warn the rest after Geri framed them. Nico and Amy go back to England and they find out that Amy and Ed were actually twins but Amy was kept as a frozen embryo. She loves Nico and when Geri forces her to shift into Ketty she decides to stay as Ketty for longer and kisses Nico. Cal also has the medusa gene, he has the ability to fly and he is Nico's half-brother. Ketty describes as looking good-looking but not like Nico. Cal was shown to be quite hostile to Nico when they first met but that was mainly because he didn't want to have to share his father. Category:Characters Category:Plot